heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
The Buxton Defence
Synopsis Russian chess champion Leonid Vorodin passes through Ashfordly Hall on his way around Britain and his lordship asks sergeant Craddock for a permanent police presence during his stay. This does not prevent a burglar to break into the manor during the night and steal some of Lord Ashfordly's precious chess sets. Vorodin plans to defect with the aid of his British press secretary Anna Young. But Sychen and Zaikov from the Russian embassy are on to their plans. Greengrass has decided to sell his cottage in Aidensfield in order to buy a house in the Caribbean. While David can move back to his mother Vernon has no place to go and does his best to discourage potential buyers. Full Summary Mike gets suspicious when Jackie rushes off to London on business, and so it seems to continue her affair with Adrian Miller but he can't seem to contact her. A collection of valuable toy soldiers get stolen one night at Ashfordly Hall. It turns out to be the latest in a number of similar robberies. Elsewhere, David finds out that Claude is selling the house and Vernon decides to put visitors off from buying it and even tries to buy it himself! A chess tournament is taking place at Ashfordly Hall, but it seems that even with the presence of Alf and Phil, a chess set gets stolen. Mike seems to think that it could be the same person who stole the toy soldiers and Russian Leonid Verodin arrives to take part, along with two men from London and his publisher Anna Young. Alan Buxton beats Verodin and wins, but Lord Ashfordly receives a ransom note, which asks for £300 in return for the chess set. Mike thinks that the culprit must've been at the tournament. But the ransom is raised to £1000 when the thief takes the remaining chess set. Mike then thinks that the culprit must've been near his Lordship when he mentioned the high value of the remaining set, and too returned to take that. Verodin is keen to stay with Anna when the two Russian embassy men are keen to return. Meanwhile it looks as if Verodin is being forced to return to his country against his will when Alan Buxton reveals that the embassy men wish to take him back home instead when he wishes to stay in England. Alan is eventually revealed to be the thief. Alan helped himself to the items after doing decorating jobs in the all the houses and copied the keys. Cast * Ben Towell as Alan Buxton * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Phil Rowson as Ned Foy * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Jalaal Hartley as Leonid Vorodin * Jo Joyner as Anna Young * Peter Czajkowski as Sychen * John Finn as Vaikoz * Billy Pearce as Arthur Buxton * Richard Hannant as Mr. Tomlinson * Carol Alexander as Mrs. Brown * Steve Hawksby as Mr. Rogers * Pauline Moriarty as Mrs. Rogers Gallery File:TheBuxtonDefence1.png|The sixth target plays his last rounds File:TheBuxtonDefence2.png|A thief comes in after he finishes File:TheBuxtonDefence94.png|He is awaken by the noise downstairs File:TheBuxtonDefence3.png|He discovers the valuable game pieces were stolen File:TheBuxtonDefence4.png|Jackie gets ready for a long trip to London File:TheBuxtonDefence5.png|Jackie gets an uneasy gesture when the phone rang File:TheBuxtonDefence6.png|David gets a letter from Claude who will be selling the house File:TheBuxtonDefence7.png|Ned puts up a for sale sign in front File:TheBuxtonDefence8.png|Lord Ashfordly is holding a chess tournament in his estate File:TheBuxtonDefence9.png|Lord Ashfordly contacts the police for special guards in the game File:TheBuxtonDefence10.png|Charlie shows Craddock the valuable chess pieces File:TheBuxtonDefence11.png|Phil and Alf are put in charge of guarding the estate for the night File:TheBuxtonDefence12.png|Unbeknownst to the two, the thief has infiltrated already inside File:TheBuxtonDefence13.png|Craddock receives a call from his superiors about the event last night File:TheBuxtonDefence14.png|An angry Craddock calls out Phil and Alf File:TheBuxtonDefence15.png|Mike tries to call Jackie but finds she's unavailable File:TheBuxtonDefence16.png|News about Claude's house soon spread but Vernon has a plan File:TheBuxtonDefence17.png|Mike tells Charlie that there are no signs of a break in File:TheBuxtonDefence18.png|Leonid soon arrives File:TheBuxtonDefence19.png|Leonid and Anna talk about their plans File:TheBuxtonDefence20.png|Sychen overhears the two File:TheBuxtonDefence21.png|David soon receives the first call from the buyers File:TheBuxtonDefence23.png|The chess tournament is in full swing File:TheBuxtonDefence24.png|Alf and Phil are put in charge for lookout File:TheBuxtonDefence27.png|Leonid's challenge soon commences File:TheBuxtonDefence28.png|Mike was surprised to see Oscar challenging Leonid File:TheBuxtonDefence29.png|Charlie and Mike praises Arthur for his work File:TheBuxtonDefence30.png|Alf and Phil chuckle over Oscar's defeat to Leonid File:TheBuxtonDefence31.png|David shows the Tomlinson the house File:TheBuxtonDefence32.png|Vernon makes up a story to shoo off the Tomlinson File:TheBuxtonDefence33.png|The Tomlinson were disturbed and decides to leave quickly File:TheBuxtonDefence34.png|Phil takes a little snooze from duty File:TheBuxtonDefence35.png|Leonid is soon stuck in a tight game File:TheBuxtonDefence36.png|Leonid soon finds his new opponent File:TheBuxtonDefence39.png|Leonid soon calls the game a draw File:TheBuxtonDefence40.png|Phil is awakened by the maid File:TheBuxtonDefence41.png|Phil leaves and tries to make a smooth excuse File:TheBuxtonDefence42.png|Leonid and Anna talk about the plans again File:TheBuxtonDefence43.png|Vaikoz and Sychen watches the two File:TheBuxtonDefence44.png|The next morning, Charlie calls Mike about one of the chess pieces that appeared on his desk File:TheBuxtonDefence45.png|In addition, Charlie receives a ransom note File:TheBuxtonDefence46.png|Craddock tells Mike that he wants the call to be recorded File:TheBuxtonDefence47.png|The second buyers soon arrive to check the place out File:TheBuxtonDefence48.png|Mr. and Mrs. Brown are greeted by Vernon File:TheBuxtonDefence50.png|Mrs. Brown is bothered by the piggery smell nearby File:TheBuxtonDefence51.png|The second customer are soon sent packing File:TheBuxtonDefence52.png|Vernon deliberately sabotage the couple's visit File:TheBuxtonDefence55.png|Lord Ashfordly receives the ransom instruction call File:TheBuxtonDefence57.png|Vernon starts telling of a ghost in the house File:TheBuxtonDefence56.png|The Rogers are soon disturbed by Vernon's story File:TheBuxtonDefence59.png|David becomes suspicious and decides to find the answer File:TheBuxtonDefence60.png|Vernon tells David that it is a seller's trick in the trades File:TheBuxtonDefence61.png|Vaikoz talks to the Russian trawler crew in Whitby File:TheBuxtonDefence62.png|Lord Ashfordly leaves the ransom money at the well File:TheBuxtonDefence63.png|The mysterious thief is soon taking the chess pieces again File:TheBuxtonDefence64.png|Vaikoz and Sychen talk about Leonid's return unknown to them about Alan's presence in the room File:TheBuxtonDefence65.png|The police thought they caught their culprit File:TheBuxtonDefence66.png|Mike soon finds that there is a pattern around the thief's moves File:TheBuxtonDefence67.png|Craddock receives that news about last night's robbery File:TheBuxtonDefence68.png|Sychen tries to get rid of Anna's service File:TheBuxtonDefence70.png|Anna and Leonid are soon left with no choice but to start their plans now File:TheBuxtonDefence72.png|An angry Ned pays a visit to Vernon File:TheBuxtonDefence73.png|Ned is angry about Vernon's sabotage attempts File:TheBuxtonDefence74.png|Ned was surprised to hear Vernon to buy the house File:TheBuxtonDefence75.png|Alan calls Leonid urgently File:TheBuxtonDefence76.png|Alan tells Leonid that he is in danger File:TheBuxtonDefence77.png|Lord Ashfordly recognizes the Russian voice File:TheBuxtonDefence78.png|Mike comes to Alan for translation File:TheBuxtonDefence79.png|The police arrive just in time to Leonid's rescue File:TheBuxtonDefence80.png|The police stops Sychen and Vaikoz File:TheBuxtonDefence81.png|Leonid tells the police that he is being politically silenced File:TheBuxtonDefence82.png|Sychen and Vaikoz tries to lure Leonid out File:TheBuxtonDefence83.png|Their attempt backfires File:TheBuxtonDefence84.png|Leonid was glad that he is staying in Britain File:TheBuxtonDefence87.png|Mike comes in to the Buxton's residence about the robberies File:TheBuxtonDefence89.png|Alan confesses about the robberies Category:Episodes Category:Series Ten